


Phoebe Thunderman: Saving Lives, and Eyeliner, since 2013

by GenderqueerWriter



Category: The Thundermans
Genre: Dr. Colosso Just wants Max to be Happy, Fluff, Gen, Hank has One Line, Max Ignores Gender Roles, Max Just wants to do Eyeliner, Max wearing Makeup, Phoebe Just wants Max to be Happy, Supportive Dr. Colosso, Supportive Phoebe, Takes a Side Trip into Angst Town for One Line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderqueerWriter/pseuds/GenderqueerWriter
Summary: “Please come save your idiot brother, I’m getting frustrated just watching.”“I look gorgeous.  Teach me your ways, oh Great Makeup Master.”





	Phoebe Thunderman: Saving Lives, and Eyeliner, since 2013

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too long screaming about Max Thunderman totally being able to rock makeup with @rosegoldroman. The only explanation.

It was a fine spring day in the town of Hiddenville, our setting, the bedroom of one of the town’s crime fighting twin team, Phoebe Thunderman, her brother Max nowhere to be found.  
' _Bzz-bzz._ '  
Phoebe’s phone alerted her to a new text message and she picked it up from where it lay next to her on the bed. “Why is Max texting me now?” She opened the message to see that it wasn’t from her brother, but from Dr. Colosso. “Please come save your idiot brother, I’m getting frustrated just watching him,” She read aloud. It buzzed again, and a photo of Max loaded. He was down in his room, and clearly attempting to apply eyeliner, but looked very close to stabbing himself with it instead. “You know,” she groused to herself as she dragged herself out of bed and walked to the door. “He could have just asked for help!”  
˷˷˷˷˷˷˷˷˷˷˷˷˷˷˷˷˷˷  
“Max, what are you doing?”  
Said boy jumped, turning around from his hunched position over a mirror with a stick of eyeliner held threateningly in one hand. “Oh, it’s just you. What are you doing down here Phoebe?”  
“Colosso texted me, you know you could have asked if you needed makeup help.”  
“Nope! No way, no help needed here, got it totally under control.” He grinned nervously. She pointedly raised one eyebrow at him and waited. “Okay fine, I may need a small bit of assistance. How do girls make it look so easy?” Max rubbed at his temples and shook the eyeliner. “This is a devil stick.”  
Phoebe grinned, looking over his face appraisingly, “Lots of practice, also, your contouring isn’t half bad.”  
“Uh, thanks? I think?” Max looked at her with wide brown eyes.  
“It’s a compliment, but now, for eyeliner,” she pulled out a stick of liquid eyeliner. “Freedom to go all out, Yea or Nay?”  
He stared apprehensively at her, “I might regret this, but Yea.”  
“Awesome.”  
“Regretting it already.”  
Phoebe ignored his sarcastic comment and uncapped the liquid eyeliner. She firmly instructed Max to close his eyes, and to keep them closed, then began to work. With a few practiced strokes, she has cat’s eye eyeliner applied to his right eye. “Okay, open them.”  
He flutters his eyes open and turns to the mirror, jaw dropping. “I look gorgeous. Teach me your ways, oh Great Makeup Master.”  
Colosso intervened at this point, “I told you to ask your sister.”  
“Shut up Colosso.”  
“Anyways Max, this is a cat’s eye. You first draw a line upwards and outwards from your top lash line, and connect from here, to here.” She motioned on his face to show what she meant. He carefully sketched out an outline of the basic shape, almost exactly even to the one she had drawn. Max filled it in, and turned to her, “So, how do I look?”  
“Impressive, never seen someone get the hang of cat’s eye that fast.”  
“Thanks Phoebe.”  
“Well, I am great teacher.” She smirked, waving a hand dismissively. “But Max,” She paused to ruffle his, ‘perfectly coifed’ mane of hair. “You rock that.”  
He scrunched up his face and bats angrily at her hands, “Watch the hair!” Then his eyes go wide, and she sees him looking the most vulnerable he’s ever been. “And, thanks…..”  
Phoebe blinked, and then smirked, reaching out with one hand to quickly mess with his hair. She then took off running, shooting out the door, with Max following close behind. “Phoebe!”  
“Max, are you wearing makeup?”  
“Sorry Dad, no time to talk, Phoebe messed with my swoosh!”


End file.
